Too Late Now
by jaidillpip
Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year, Harry realises how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley's for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction. Slash HP/DM plus multiple other pairings. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so none of the characters or original plot lines creatures belong to me... unfortunately.

This story is dedicated to my loverly Shelentei1991, hope you enjoy it even if no one else does.

Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year Harry realizing how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley´s for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction.

Chapter 1-

Harry sat back against the wall of 'his' cupboard, Vernon had been kind enough to launch him bodily inside as soon as he stepped over the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive about a week ago.

Apparently Dudley had accumulated much more crap, sorry valuable trophies that needed their own shrine, (one that took up the entirety of his room by the way), to display the amazing abilities that such a violent lump had won, for beating the pulp out of students half his size under the pre-tence of boxing tournaments. Harry snorted the only reason Dudley won it was because 1 anyone hitting him would just bounce off his impressive girth, and 2 all he had to do was simply sit on them and he'd won in under 5 seconds.

Of course bringing that up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had had the added benefit of his trunk thrown on top of him, crushing him completely, cracking about 3 ribs, fracturing his left forearm and it looked like his left tibia had been snapped completely. This was fairly impressive considering that it generally took the best part of the summer for them to beat him into the state where he couldn't move, and this time it had taken them under 10 minutes.

He grimaced slightly looks like this summer was going to be the best one yet since he'd started Hogwarts, they'd laid off him almost completely during the last couple years, thinking that now he had started school the other 'freaks' would be watching them, now it seemed they'd realised that this was a load of rubbish and he was abandoned during the summer, hence the relocation. This had puzzled Harry, surely he'd have someone looking out for him, even if it was to make sure that none of Voldemort's precious death eaters had found him and tried anything. But if that was the case surely they'd have noticed him getting beaten into the ground before now.

He'd come up with the conclusion that either they were so sure of the wards and whatever else was surrounding him that no wizard could find him, but then again that just fell through because of his desperate escape in the Weasley's car at the start of second year. Then again Dumbledore could have disclosed his location to the Weasley's, but again why did only the boys come,and not the adults. All of this along with the lack of food and water was giving him a headache. He allowed his body to slump into a more comfortable position to try and get some rest, after all it wasn't as if the Dursleys were just going to let him stay in the cupboard all summer without pulling his weight, even if he could barely crawl.

It amused Harry when anyone called him spoiled, or pampered, if this was the good life he'd hate to be properly abused. He was under no allusions about what the Dursley´s did to him was anything other than abuse, when he was younger he'd believed he was the devil child they'd all proclaimed him to be, but now he couldn't care, the pain was barely noticeable half the time, learning to block the worst of it out year's ago was a skill he'd treasured even at Hogwarts, where he'd 'obviously' put his life in danger for the thrill of it. Dumbledore had had the nerve to tell him that these shenanigans he took upon himself would no longer be accepted and that if they continued he, as headmaster would have to take serious action, blah blah blah, and that it was a clear example that he craved the attention that had started to decline as he grew older, this was a load of bollocks, he just didn't care, life lost its meaning year's ago, he'd never been eager to did, but then he'd never been all that eager to live either. To be honest though he hadn't even been listening to much of the words, just looked at Dumbledore's sad twinkling eyes and ever so sincere demenear, Snape's smirk from the corner, and McGonagal's heart broken appearance. The thing was he knew they were all faking their emotions, somehow he always knew when people were lying to him, whether it was words, or actions.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get a straight answer from Dumbles about why he had to stay with his 'relatives', slippery bastard sometimes he wondered if it would be so bad if Voldemort won the war, after all he would be back, even Harry isolated and almost oblivious to the worries of the public could tell he'd be back, heck even Ron knew it would happen one day soon and he lived firmly in denial.

If Voldemort did win, if he killed off Dumbledore, what would the world be like, killing off muggles seemed counterproductive to be honest, and besides muggle borns were practically helping the entire discarding world from their continued inbreeding that would lead to magic coming to a complete stop, so that couldn't possibly be his goal as if he got that many followers he had to be able to think fairly logically, but then again who cared muggles deserved whatever came to them, Harry started suddenly.

"Okay now I'm seeing his logic, this can't be good," he looked up at the underside of the stairs in time to catch a load of dust in his eyes, he cursed violently rubbing at them. when suddenly the cupboard door was slammed open, blinding him with the unexpected light that broke through into his darkened world.

It was this sudden unexpected action that brought on his insight, there was no way his life could be like this without magical interference, the teachers would have noticed something about his malnourished state, he'd been caught by them enough times digging through bins at the school without any sense of dignity, searching for food that could keep him going, his over grown clothes that were clearly never his. Without magic he would have been taken away by social services or something, it clicked into place, Dumbledore needed him weak and pliable, he needed Harry to need the wizarding world more than they needed him, he understood now, he was meant to WANT to die for them all as they rescued him from his hateful family, it all hit him just as a meaty fist grabbed him by his his collar, dragging him out that this had been planned.

Harry hissed both in pain as a meaty fist reigned punches down onto his already broken form, and in hate towards his muggle tormentors, to the expectations of the world he'd been chucked into without any knowledge of any sort of real or even useful information that wasn't slytherins are evil and his personal favourite "you're famous Harry", but his hate was directed mostly towards Dumbledore, that manipulative bastard, he'd planned all of this, it was so obvious now, he'd even tried telling teachers and they'd promised to contact someone who could help, only to have them sneer at him the next day and call him a trouble maker.

He would make them pay for what they'd done to him, they would rue the day that they turned Harry James Potter into their darkest fear. He would become the reason they hid when it got dark, he would become a name that was whispered in fear, he would bring his nemesis back himself if he had to, but he would destroy all those who had stood in his way and all those who tried to break him, after all those who are truly Slytherin could never give up after the first hurdle, he was going to allow his more sadistic side out and if the rest of the world had a problem with it, well, it was nothing a very pretty flash of green or red light couldn't cure nicely.

He started laughing, the insane cackle echoed around the house causing the Petunia and Dudley to cower in sudden fear as they realized that they had gone to far, his dear uncle started kicking him again and again, in the stomach, his legs side and even his face, trying to quiet the now clearly broken boy into silence almost desperately, Harry licked at his lips tasting the coppery blood that coated them, he hummed in delight, opening his eyes. they all stared in horror trying to back away as he stood up almost casually, blood dripping down his body, bright white bone glistened through the holes they had poked in the oversized shirt that was now plastered to his now lithe frame, his insane laugh had continued as he opened his eyes, eyes that began to glow a brilliant green light.

Thankyou for reading comments would be nice, I don't have a beta yet so please be kind. after beta-ing I won't care but come on give a girl a shot (Que fluttery eyelashes)... did it work? lol be honest but be nice if that possible thankeesss xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so none of the characters or original plot lines creatures belong to me... unfortunately.

This story is dedicated to my loverly Shelentei1991, hope you enjoy it even if no one else does.

Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year Harry realizing how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley´s for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction.

Couple of things before I start I just wanted to say but if you wanna skip go right ahead as I'm gonna ramble slightly... Thank yous to a few people my very first reviewers to be specific, you guys really bumped up my energy for the story and made me wanna write more, and faster :-p cheers all you lovelies. This also includes the wonderful people who added me to their favs and those who are following this story cheers.

Now to business, AntiTamed: one congrats on being my very first reviewer ;-), an two here's the next lot of scribbles so enjoy and hope it was worth the tease... TheFan00: the main pairing is going to be HP/DM, as well as some side pairings, that will come into play throughout the story, these however are going to be a surprise, I do have that aspect all sorted though, Oh an also I agree with you about those pairings, I have nothing against peoples tastes butttt I don't like them even a lil bit so no worries there. Nekogirl813: ummm sorry? Hopefully this continues to be worthy of le favourites list hehe fingers crossed. And to the rest of you my lovelies hope this continues to be as good as you're expecting from moi.

I hope that this continues to be enjoyable and not at all disappointing, so now without much further ado I give you the much awaited chapter 2... (insert applause sounds here)

Chapter 2-

Harry felt his magic thrumming around him as he laughed, his eyes illuminating his face from the obvious power he held within him. From the three before him he could feel pure fear and it didn't disgust him, far from it in fact, he shivered, he had never felt so powerful. His entire body was vibrating with the power that his core held deep within, he granted himself a few seconds to revel in the feeling of a completeness he had never experienced before. This was Magic. His eyes fluttered down in ecstasy as he allowed the magic to spread in a sheen over his entire body, healing his wounds. His bones snapping back into place, and his muscles, sinew and skin knitted back together. The sheer power that he held was visible even to the witless muggles in front of him.

They cowered down further as he healed himself, whilst they had seem some magic, this was beyond anything they could ever comprehend, soon Harry was completely healed, the healing magic had seemed to decide on its own accord that his eyesight needed to be fixed as well, perfect eyesight could be nothing short of a bonus at this stage. He had also seemed to have grown taller and even filled out in lean muscles it was as though even his malnourishment had be countered by his power. "well if I had known I could do this I wouldn't have waited quite so long" he muttered, only slightly put out, after all he may have had to wait for this but at least all traces of abuse had been wiped away from his body.

The pathetic creatures before him were nothing but parasites, and they would pay for their mistreatment of him. Whilst he was never one for self pity, Harry couldn't help but hate them and resent them, they could have given him a home, hell even an orphanage would have been an improvement, at least there he could have simply been ignored instead of beaten, and fed at least consistently. They cowered back into the wall, whimpering, begging for him to spare them, to let them go, all with promises that they wouldn't do it again.

Harry smirked maliciously at the irony, usually that was how he had cowered, they had always enjoyed him submitting to them, he raised his hand suddenly, making all three of them flinch horribly, his smirk grew even wider as his uncle trembling voice stuttered out, attempting to defy him.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside that freak school of yours, they'll kick you out and this time it'll be permanent." Vernon's voice grew more confident as he started to believe his own drivel, "they'll lock you away if you hurt us, and you'll never see the light of day again, that old crackpot of a man told us we would to be able to control you until you reached 17 if we did all this and you would have to follow our orders, so do as I say or you'll regret you ever came here" Vernon had puffed himself up to the point he looked ready to pop his face the usual shade of violet that simply screamed 'heart attack' and his aunt had paled dramatically and tried to grab at his sleeve, but Harry wasn't really looking at that, his mind was running at a hundred miles a minute.

"What. Was. That?" He hissed, almost slipping into parseltounge as his rage reached new heights, "That manipulative son of a whore. How dare he try and do something like this, I knew he was trying to use me, but I didn't think the wretch had got you involved as well, at least not to this extent. That goat wanted me weak didn't he? He wanted me to suffer at your hands didn't he?" He directed his questions to Petunia, "what exactly did he say to you auntie? Be honest now, I wouldn't want to hurt you all more than is originally planned"

Petunia had paled further, her skin tone had turned a deathly white. She was about to respond when Vernon puffed up further and started to bellow again before his wife could even make a noise. "How dare you dismiss me like that you ignorant freak," he began to turn an extremely attractive shade of puce "I am your guardian, as disgusted as I am to admit it and the head of this house so I will not be ignored by the likes of your kind, do you understand me boy. I will not have this from you any longer"

Harry raised his eyebrow without any other outwards sign of emotions, "have you quite finished?" He asked evenly, Vernon clenched his fists together at Harry's new found superiority he looked about ready to launch himself bodily towards to boy, wanting to beat any and all defiance out of him. A small smirk lifted the corner of Harry's mouth as he continued seeming to miss his uncle's response. "Good," he raised his hand again, this time intent on causing damage, towards the Walrus' chest and hissed out "pain".

A burst of bright red light burst from his fingertips hitting the obese man, Vernon flew backwards into the kitchen table, the solid oak seemed to explode as the man flew into it snapping it into an impressive amount of kindling and firing shrapnel in all directions, the other Dursley´s screamed out as they were hit by the wooden missiles, it missed the black haired boy completely as he had raised a shield for himself the instant the man's body ha collided with the wooden structure, his reflexes combined with his new, more logical thought pattern had resulted in an impressive reaction, both of the others began to sob as they saw their husband/father go limp and still, his blood began to spread steadily around his body.

Harry began to chuckle, "now isn't that better, nice and quiet", Petunia clutched her Duddykins tightly to her resulting in a squeaking fat lump, as he began to wail, Harry frowned at the ear piercing sound "now, now Dudders pipe down and I won't have to make you, by ripping out your tounge" this had the less than desired effect of panic, his whale of a cousin began hyperventilating. Harry rubbed his temples, this was it Dudley was going to die, by his bare hands, Petunia must have seen is expressionless turn from pissed off to homicidal as she crawled in front of Dudley and started to beg.

"Please Harry, don't hurt him, he can't cope with all this, please he's an innocent child. Please don't hurt my baby, I'll tell you anything you want to know, I'll do anything you want just don't hurt my baby." Harry threw back his head and laughed, his aunt started shaking not knowing how to respond to this reaction.

"You know what this is absolutely brilliant, did you know that those are almost the exact words my mother used herself right before she was murdered?" Her eyes widened in shock, "must be difficult for you knowing you're similar enough to your sister that you'd share last words with the woman you hated, I wonder if you were similar enough so that if you had died with Vernon, both brutally murdered in front of your child, if she would have treated Dudley the same way you did me, or if she'd have raised him as her own." The woman looked down at her hands, "I know you won't wonder about it, you already know the answer to that." He stated, she still refused to raise her head look at him, "no matter, I have more pressing questions to ask of you that will actually have some impact on my future, what do you think auntie? Ready to answer my questions yet?" She shuddered still unwilling to look up at him, to look into the beautiful green eyes that had belonged to her sister, into the beautiful green eyes of the monster that she had helped to create, she merely nodded and resigned herself to her fate.

"Good girl," he grinned, " now firstly what happened on that night for you? After all, all you ever told me was that you got landed with me. I wish to know how it all started first before we start on anything else okay?" He asked with mock concern lacing his tone. This was all to easy and so much fun.

"O..on th..the night ii..it all happened" she stuttered out, Harry growled at her obvious weakness, "Dumbledore came to us, he told us that Lily was going to die that night, and that you would be given to us as you would have no other family, that James, your father would die as well and that, that convict godfather of yours would be sent to that wizard prison for betraying them. I asked him why was he telling us all of this if there was a chance to save them, I may have hated Lily but I would never wish her dead I promise you." An she looked up at him then as if trying to prove her sincerity, it was all Harry could do not to tear her apart so he simply clenched his fists together and allowed the feeling of his nails cutting into his skin to distract himself, it barely worked.

"So you didn't even try to contact her? You knew in advance and yet you didn't even try? For your own sister, who would've moved heaven on earth she thought that it was you who was in danger?" He curled his lip up her as she squirmed under his scrutiny, " and you just proved my point"

"There was no way of contacting her though, she was hidden behind wards or whatever they're called." She tried desperately, "and I was so busy looking after Dudders he needed constant care"

"I no longer care for your excuses, what's done is done and you will be punished accordingly I promise you that, but do now you will continue with my first question, what happened that day after the old goat told you I was to be kept in your care?"

"He told us that they couldn't be saved, that their destiny had been written and nothing could change it, all they could do was make sure that their sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, th.. that if I had ever cared for my sister I would do as he asked for the sake of all my sister's kind, he also promised us that for raising you in the proper way, we... we would be rewarded, he would give us a substantial sum, annually until you were accepted into that school, an if you had been raised to his standards, the sum he gave us would triple."

Harry felt his hackles rise, "an just what did he specify his standard to be?" He spat out.

"He wanted you to be completely submissive to authority figures, he wished for you to have nothing anchoring you to this world, including friends or anything that could have helped you walk away from him. He also wished for you have no drive to make a real future for yourself, as he would need a willing sacrifice" she sobbed out the last words as she saw her nephew's gaze grow colder.

"Go on," he seethed, "what else did he say to you? I can hardly believe it could get worse, but I've been wrong before"

"H...He told us that you would need to be beaten for him to be certain of submission, that we were free to treat you as we wanted, to lash out as we wanted and to allow Dudley to have no familial emotions to you as ties like that were counterproductive to his plans"

"I see and so with the promise of money, you allowed your own sister to be butchered, allowed her family to be destroyed along with her, you allowed an innocent man to be condemned to Azkaban for 12 years, and you raised no objections when a clearly, clearly depraved old coot ordered you to abuse your one and a half year old nephew is that correct dear auntie?", She nodded unable to speak. "it seems I have a few things to consider before I decide your fate, after all you living could well be a benefit to me, but then again, it could be counterproductive to my plans" he repeated Dumbledore's words with a smirk on his lips.

He waved his hand over the prone figures and suddenly stiff, harsh rope sprung out of thin air and bound them, from toes to head, he glanced at Vernon, if he bled to death Harry couldn't very well use him later, he sighed dramatically and waved his hand again, the blood that had begun to stain the floor began to seep back into the fat man, who he tied him up in the same manner as the others although he did tighten it slightly more, getting the bonds to cut into his pudgy flesh more than the others, he sighed almost happily at the muffled sequels of pain, "now be good little piggies and stay put whilst I go strategize, after all if I decide it's more beneficial to kill you all," he paused dramatically, "I really don't want to have to chase you down, I'm still in some pain after all." He giggled slightly as they began to scream, it was muffled almost completely so he didn't have to worry about others hearing, and it truly was almost musical. Just through fear of him, he had made them scream and beg, and he'd barely tried to damage them, he grinned widely just think what he could do if he really wanted to cause pain.

All he needed now was to figure out the best method to move against Dumbledore's plans, "I do believe it's time to contact the cavalry" he muttered to himself as he walked to the back door and swung it wide, he whistled sharply and Hedwig shot down from the tree where she had hidden herself, Harry had learnt the hard way last year that if he starved so would his beloved pet, she would be able to look after herself much better if she was outside and not locked away like her master, Harry stroke her breast feathers gently, "I'm going to need you to deliver a few letters okay baby, feel up to it yet or you need to eat first?" he smiled gently her, it was difficult to believe this was the same boy as a few minutes ago that had been torturing his relatives.

She hooted at him softly, and fanned out her wings as if to prove that she were more than capable of the task, "sorry girl, you know I'd never doubt you or your skills but I needed to double check, I'd never risk you unnecessarily" he laughed as Hedwig nuzzeled him under his chin with her head and clucked at him in a mother hen fashion. "Who needs family when I've got you, hey girl" she hooted again clearly in the affirmative, then nipped his ear impatiently. "Okay, okay I'll go write up the letters now then you can head out." She then ruffled her feathers and cocked her head to the right which Harry took as, 'sir, yes sir'.

He took about an hour to complete the letters, he thought that this way he could get the five of his most trusted to get over here without panicking anyone, well too much, he hoped anyway. He walked over to where Hedwig had started to snooze, perched on top of Dudley's head, digging her talons into his scalp so that rivulets of blood had trickled down his face steadily. Harry smiled at the sight, there was his faithful baby showing the miserable creatures whom was better than whom, and all without him even asking her, such a good girl.

He whistled gently, rousing the bird, "there you go baby, you know who these go to, if you can, would you try get there before nightfall, I know it's in a few hours but I have complete faith in your abilities." He laughed as she straightened her body up in pride at his words. He walked to the back door again, "fly swift my Angel, fly swift and safe" with those parting words she rocketed herself skyward.

"So that's sorted, now what should I do to entertain myself for a few hours" , he beamed towards his 'family', as they began to whimper at his smile and the darkness they could see just beyond the facade. All they could do was pray that someone would rescue them, although that didn't hold much hope to that, they had made sure year's ago that no one would ever be suspicious to the noises from their home were more than they could explain away, and they shivered in further terror as they thought about who the wretched boy had written to and what it would mean for them, but they were in no doubt that it would not be good for them. At all.

And here is the end of chapter 2, really hope you guys are enjoying it, again please give me your honest opinions, lots of cyber care, Jai xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so none of the characters or original plot lines creatures belong to me... unfortunately.

This story is dedicated to my loverly Shelentei1991, hope you enjoy it even if no one else does.

Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year Harry realizing how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley´s for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction.

Again feel free to skip but I just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story and also to all you wonderful people who have added me as a favourite or are following this story, (insert big ole cheesy grin here). I honestly can't believe the response I've got an tis only.. well third chappie now on me very first story ekk.

Okayyy onto the chapterly Q an A, TheFan00: to be honest I'm not sure what's going to happen with our favourite dark Lord, at this point I'm considering a few options and playing with different ideas to try for an unusual or at least interesting plot line with him, might even put it to a vote. Nekogirl813: of course sadistic is the best way for them to be. Full stop and highlights. RebeliousOne: ye shall find out very soon just carry on reading :-p hope it doesn't disappoint. vernieklein: glad it's getting that kind of response an hopefully will continue to please I'm going to try and update weekly or as close to as possible so you guys don't have to wait too long to read.

So read and enjoy and pretty please leave me any thoughts and comments, it's how one grows after all and also it gives me a lil hyper buzz that gets me in author mode sad but true, kisses... here be chapter 3.. Please be thoroughly amused and amazed.

Chapter 3-

The black haired young man was just washing the blood off of his hands in the kitchen sink when he heard the banging on the front door, he spun on his heel and gripped his wand tightly bringing it up to his chest, He hoped it was his trusted few, he needed them here, they would know what to do, they could help him as they were not so blinded by hate, bloodlust and slight insanity. But he couldn't be certain, after all, his 'relative's' had people over for tea and such things all the time, apparently socialising is fun and 'normal', he scoffed who'd want to be normal when there so many ways to be extraordinary preferably, although hopefully ways that didn't garner the unwarranted attention and fame that he had been blighted with since he was a baby. Honestly it wasn't even he that had done it, but everyone else couldn't seem to work that out for themselves, inbred ingrates.

"Alas poor Yorick", he muttered then he shook his head, "now, now Harry my boy, this is not the time for one's brain to be wandering off, you have people to maim and to torture and then others to greet at the door, and then possibly kill" he said in a slight mockery of old Dumbles, but hopefully it would turn out to be his cohorts at the door, then he would be able to talk things out on what to do like a completely sane human being scoffing slightly at that, he paused looking over the bloodied lumps that were sprawled across the floor with longing, he so wanted them dead but then if he killed them, then what. He huffed to himself as the door was pounded on for the second time, he really needed to stop getting distracted.

'Accidentally' booting Vernon in the face and stomping on Dudley's hand which resulted in animalistic squeals, whilst on the way to the door, he finally swung the front door open to reveal a very swift, dark blur and he was suddenly tackled to the floor, he found himself on his arse, with armfuls of black haired, tearful, female. Then said female began attacking his face with kisses. He just sat there to surprised to react in anyway.

" Oh Harry you scared me when you said in your letter about having enough and something had happened and you desperately needed guidance I thought for sure those beastly muggles had got you terribly this time or even one of those other cretins that are intent on doing you harm how are you? What happened? What can I do to help?" She managed to babble all this without seemingly needing oxygen or the need to halt the kissing, her arms wrapped around his torso tightly, constricting his breathing. All the while with snickers, and all out laughter from the boys stood just behind the girl, waiting on the doorstep for them.

"Pans sweetheart as much as I love you, and seeing you of course, please get off so we can get inside," he gasped out and managed to wriggle a small amount of space between them, not that she was letting him go just yet "you lot can stop sniggering, I was just attacked by a wild Pansy," he gestured almost frantically with his free arm that he had just managed to untangle, towards the emotional slytherin, "and what do you do to defend me? Absolutely sod all, I'm starting to wonder why on earth I put up with you all" it would have been much more convincing if Harry had managed to say all this if he didn't have a giant grin plastered on his face.

One of the striking red heads sighed dramatically, then smirked, he snaked his arms around Pansy's waist and hauled her up, whilst his doppelganger grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet, Fred frowned, "Harry you need to get out of here, you barely weigh half of what you did when we left Hogwarts and that was only a week ago, what on earth have they been doing to you?"

"well Forge I'm on a very special diet you see, it's called the gorge yourself on water whenever humanly possible as real food is withheld by evil conniving child abusing muggle scum" he scrunched his nose up slightly as if In thought, "now that I think about it, that's a terrible name for it, and I'll be shutting up now until we're all sitting down, now when you walk into the kitchen theres a bit of a mess that I need your help with, okay?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly at them, fooling no one.

"Harry sweetie of course we'll help, but what's it about?" Pansy looked into his face curiously, her dark coffee coloured eyes were full of concern, she showed so much expression through her eyes, her emotions were always so clear if you simply looked closely enough.

The tall brunette stepped forwards from behind the two gingers, looking his tiny friend up and down, "That best not be your blood on that shirt Harry, or I swear to Merlin I will skin them myself" he hissed out, his normally gentle chocolate brown eyes flashing dangerously, as He started to assess the situation.

Harry looked down at his shoes and started fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt "It's okay Nev, really, I mean most of its not mine really. Well I don't think so anyway." He started mumbling near the end, he completely missed all of their reactions as they processed that tidbit of information. Neville's eyes widened and he glanced at the others, Pansy narrowed her eyes, she clutched at Fred's arm tightly to stop herself from jumping the youth again and started looking their unofficial leader and beloved friend over properly making sure he was really as fine as he tried to appear, the twins gripped each other's hands as they quickly grasped the situation, they understood better than the others the potential severity of the situation, and Theo had to stop himself from rushing Harry as Pansy had not two minutes beforehand, and then rushing inside this hell hole and firing off the killing curse to anything that moved it was all he could do was to stand still and try to prevent a growl from emanating from his throat.

The small teenager had no clue as to what was happening at this point between his little family, looking down at his feet he was completely oblivious to their reactions to his simple statement. He loved them all he really did but he honestly didn't have a clue what to do with this over protective thing they had going on, yeah it was nice to be cared for for once but he'd been looking after himself for years, it was all so confusing.

Neville stepped closer and carded his fingers through the youth's tangled hair, "Look at me Harry," he continued to look at his feet shuffling them slightly, "Harry lets all go inside and we can talk about everything then yeah?" His tone had softened to that of which an adult uses with a small child. Harry looked up then with a childish smile on his face, filled with innocence.

"Okay Nev," he started about to rush inside, "just watch your step when you reach the kitchen, we have some parasites waiting for squashing. Well more squashing" he said after a moment's pause, he bounded away again, giggling madly.

The five of them made their way inside the hallway of the only home and very real hell of their little brother, only the twins had ever set for inside this house, but they could all feel the remnants of the pain and anger that had been apart of this house for years, the depth of all the negative emotions had left an echo that was embedded in the very foundation on the structure.

Theo was the first to speak as soon as Harry out of earshot, "I don't know about you guys but I've got an awful feeling about all this, and kind of a good justice has been served feeling as well"

"In all honestly I do to," Neville responded, barely louder than a whisper, "I think they pushed him to far, and I think he snapped completely, I was worried about his mental stability at the end of the term because of Sirius, let's be honest having all those hopes of getting away from here completely smashed would've hurt anyone, but none of us could have predicted this"

Pansy closed her eyes briefly trying desperately to rein in her emotions," look you guys, what's happened has happened, and I wouldn't blame him if he butchered the muggles, hell I would have joined in if he would have asked and I would have enjoyed it." She looked I've to them, an icy glint forming in her eyes turning them almost black , "Those bastard deserved everything coming to them, but all we can do now is appraise the situation, weigh up all our options. And. Sort. This. Out. He needs us damn it and may I be tortured by Morgana herself if I sit back do nothing and let him take the fall for all of this, when it's all their own fault"

"Pans sweetheart, no ones saying that, of course we'll do all we can for him, Nev was only stating that this is worse than any of us could have predicted," George spoke soothing, "all we can do now is look and clear up the mess okay darling?"

"I know but seeing him like that just set me off, I can't believe he's started to loose it this badly, I knew he could be capable of this, but what did they do to make him snap that bad where he's almost a child again." she looked up at the boy's worried faces imploringly, " he's always so confident and sure of his next moves, he's always the one who knows what to do." Her eyes started to fill with tears "I can't do this all without him, he's the one who holds us together, he's our Harry, we have to protect him, okay" she sniffed looking away from them trying to avoid looking them in the eyes, she was starting to feel ashamed of showing so much emotion.

"Hey flower, it's not like you to be all emotive" Theo winked at her, "I'm going to think your going soft if you keep this up" she responded by thumping him in the arm, Theo yelped rubbing his arm, Theodore Maximus Nott may be built like a brick wall, but he bruised like a peach. "now that was cruelty right there"

"yeah cruelty to dumb animals" muttered Fred, then shot of towards the kitchen, with all the others laughing behind him as they made their way into the blood soaked kitchen.

They all froze to the scene they walked into, Harry was leaning against the counter, gazing at the bloodied pile of human smushy stuff that made up three people, the blissful smile on his face was enough to show how little he cared for their pain.

Fred was the first to break the silence, "well this should be fun." Then he started to laugh, Harry began to giggle again, his laugh was infectious and soon all six of them were laughing hysterically.

All Neville could think was that if he was losing his mind too,he couldn't think of better people to share in a massacre, and then a padded room with.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so none of the characters or original plot lines creatures belong to me... unfortunately.

This story is dedicated to my loverly Shelentei1991, hope you enjoy it even if no one else does.

Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year Harry realizing how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley´s for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction.

So onto our loverly quotes and comments. vernieklein: glad you likes it enough to be in your face made me smile, and Draco will be in the story soon I promise you. Also I wanted to try these guys cuz I think they're underrated and also have very shallow character bases in the real stories, hopefully you all like what I is planning. AnimeReality: Aww thank you :-P and I know it's really hard to find enough good ones to keep you going hopefully it'll stay good. imjaysong: well you gotta love an insane Neville, is something I think needs to be done more. DarkAngel90111: this is definitely a drarry fix, I don't think I made it very clear so I added a few bits to my intro hopefully this clears confusions up, and also have no fear Sirius will be within one of the next few chappies can't promise when exactly but soon.

Ask me questions I you like, and let me know what you think, without any further ado, the next installation. Oh also some of the character descriptions won't match the original so apologies if ye don't like but hey hopefully you'll get a good idea as I go through the chapters but like I say ask any questions hell if I mind okay now that's sorted.

I also just wanted to apologize I know that I said I was going to try for a weekly thing, (insert mortified blush), however there were illnesses and working more hours and simply put thorough exhaustion. Also nosy boyfriend whom doesn't know about this and keeps peeking at what I'm doing I know secrets are bad but still. I will however attempt to make this up to you all so here we go.

Chapter 4-

Forming Alliances and Friendships

»FLASHBACK«

(Week 2 at Hogwarts,1st year)

The small boy was walking along the corridors deep in the castles dungeons, he had no idea where he was going or why but he felt calm down here, and safe. There had always a constant presence in his head, warning him, telling him to avoid detection and how best to hide, even in the muggle world. It was telling him to come down here, and he followed the advice, after all It had saved his life more than once around his relatives. This however (avoiding people) had become increasingly difficult as he was unable to avoid the hordes of children that surrounded him constantly, he really disliked people in general but the more time he spent around the mindless children the more he wanted to hurt them.

He had found it ridiculous when Hagrid had told him about his celebrity status, then hysterically funny as people began fighting for his attention, like Ron and Draco, he had desperately wanted to take the blonde´s hand, but his instincts had screamed at him 'not yet, if you do we'll be watched, they'll never leave us alone, wait and be patient you need to have your freedom', which of course irritated him to no end, but his instincts and voice had never led him astray, so with a heavy heart he had insulted the boy, and ´befriended ´ that idiot ginger, honestly the boy was useless and he'd been in the wizarding world his entire life, what on earth had he been learning the first eleven years of his life, certainly nothing useful.

Harry huffed indignantly, he had lost a decent ally and gained a, well to be honest he wasn't sure what Ron could be classified as, useful he was not. The raven haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and groaned lightly, he really wanted to find a way to apologize to Draco Malfoy, for some reason he felt as though they were destined to meet, that they needed each other in some strange way that he couldn't quite fathom yet, it didn't bother him that he didn't understand, this was just another one of those things that Harry knew he needed to be older to really understand. When they had met in Madam Malkin 's robe for all occasions, Harry was so overwhelmed by the new emotions assaulting him that he hadn't been able to think properly, admittedly the boy was so far up his own ass that oxygen was becoming an issue, but he had so much potential.

His head suddenly snapped up as he caught a strange noise, there it was again, it was a muffled whimper coming from the classroom to his left. The sound was remarkably similar to a canine in pain, he redirected his intended course and headed toward the door, it was slightly ajar and he could see a small figure with their back to the door and moving hesitantly as though all movement was causing agony, attempting what he could only assume to be tending injuries. He cocked his head contemplating what he was going to do next, he wanted to help, God only knew how many times he had been in this very similar situation having to deal with t all by himself, but then again if they were like him he would be furious that someone had found him in such a vulnerable state.

The figure, he realised it was a girl, whimpered again, he couldn't stop himself, he pushed the door forwards and stepped inside the dusty room, the girl spun around launching her school robe back over her tiny frame in panic, causing her to collapse in on herself at the sudden movement. He leapt forwards catching her head before it smacked into to stone floor. This however brought a new wave of pain to himself and he could feel a big gash on his side reopen and start to bleed out onto his robe. The girl's face was almost hilarious as she was attempting to sneer, and cover her surprise and pain.

"What are you doing here Potter." She spat out, "walking around the dungeons at night is going to get you hurt" her attempt at distraction was pitiful and she knew it, which only made her sneer harsher on her young face, too young he thought to be able to hold such an expression successfully.

"What I'm doing here is quite obvious, I wanted to help, however if you don't require my assistance I will leave you to tend to your wounds alone." He didn't want to but she was defensive and if she didn't want him there then it would only make things worse. She seemed to be caught off guard by his formal words, he hoped this would help as most children responded to an adult way of speaking, and it definitely wouldnt hurt if she was raised as a pureblood. As he stood to leave she grabbed his sleeve, he stopped and looked at her properly, he allowed his mind to run through the names of the people in his year. Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Pureblood.

"wait." She seemed to start having difficulty speaking then, he raised his eyebrow at her in querie, she blushed, "don't tell anyone about this. Please" the please had definitely been difficult for her to add.

He smiled genuinely bring a look of confusion to her face, "as you wish mi'lady" the look of confusion doubled, "but if I'm going to be keeping this a secret anyway, will you allow me to help you with that."

"why would you do that, we hate each other," there was a sudden look of suspicion, "what do you want? It's not as though I've got a lot on me right now and I don't appreciate blackmail, my family is the Noble house of Parkinson, and if you threaten me you will bring the full force of my family name upon you."

His smile went wide, "well wasn't that a long winded speech for an eleven year old," he chuckled lightly, "and in all honesty I don't want anything from you," she looked about ready to interrupt so he heals up his hand, "if you don't trust me then I will allow you to help me with a similar problem," he lifted his shirt to reveal a bloody bandage wrapped around his torso, " this way we both have something to hide." Her eyes had widened in shock as she took in his almost starved body, as well as the scars crisscrossing his frame that were not covered by the bandage.

"I don't understand, you're the boy-who-lived, shouldn't you be. Have been. Well, well taken care of," he scoffed lightly, and smiled grimly.

"sweet lady" her lips twitched at the endearment, "if this is well taken care of then I'd hate to see the rest." His head cocked to the side again as he considered telling her about his life, it could be used against him if he wasn't careful, but if he was going to be helping her now, and possibly in the future some trust could go a long way. "if I were to tell you my story, I would appreciate two things, one a vow of silence on the matter, and perhaps a small story of your own?" Pansy looked as if she was halfway between panic and consideration. "after all it means both of us will keep our silence."

She smiled, and it lit up her features making it obvious she would be beautiful if she would only stop sneering. "very well Harry Potter, I accept your offer and truce." She huffed out a laugh, "if I didn't know better now, I'd say you had been raised in way befitting of a true pureblood,"

"ah well you see that is the benefits of being literate, unlike many of our class mates, who would run at the sight of a large novel full of big words that would melt their brain." That brought a chuckle from Pansy who looked quite surprised she'd actually laughed.

"why on earth do you hang about with that blood traitor Weasley then if you actually have a decent brain, surely his company gets tedious?"

"I suppose, but then again I'm Harry Bleeding Potter, I can't be famous and smart, I think it would give people aneurysms if I had too many talents" he winked at her, "I have reasons for what I do, and in all honesty I want to be as unassuming and unremarkable as I can be with this scar on my face." She hummed to herself as he explained his logic, "to be honest I rather enjoy having someone to talk to about these things, plus its nice to know that my secrets will be kept"

"I suppose," a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "I've never had someone to talk to about these things, let alone someone who wouldn't tell even if it gave them leverage," she sat up straighter and winced as the reason for their truce waved first in front of them both.

"well I think that was a sign to start on the wounds my dear." He sat down in front of her settling on his legs. "now will you show me?" Her eyes shut in embarrassment,

"I think if changed my mind Potter, I don't think I can." To her utter humiliation she felt her eyes prickle behind her lids with tears wanting to fall. She took a shaking breath, and looked over to the dark haired boy in front of her. She expected pity, not understanding. She expected a sneer of disgust at her weakness, not concern. It was this that helped her decide, and she shucked off the school robe with no more hesitation her only sign of difficulty with the decision was her eyes snapped closed and her face scrunched up around her nose giving her slightly pugish nose a cute puppy look.

Harry gazed down at the girl her body was littered with scars, and was that claw marks?, "Pansy, what happened to you?" He allowed himself to touch the ragged marks that lay predominantly across her stomach, twisting and trailing around to her back.

"I'm a freak" she whispered out, and Harry bristled in anger, he'd heard that word to many times to let it past.

"no your not, who told you such a vile thing," he had to stop himself from hissing out in his anger, he touched the livid wound gently.

"it doesn't matter she sniffed, it's true I'm a freak and a monster and my parents deserve a better daughter, please just put the ointment on it, please."

"why are you a monster?" All I can see are scares that you couldn't help, "were you attacked by something?" From the squeak of protest he could tell he'd hit the mark, "what was it? And how does it make you a monster?"

"promise you won't tell,I know you said before, but promise," she looked into his emerald eyes and saw his sincerity.

"I swear to you, Pansy Parkinson, on my blood," as he said this he pressed his hand to his seeping wound, holding his hand up to the light showing her the red covered palm. "that I would never expose your secret on purpose no matter what happens between us after this night"

She smiled at him, although it looked more like a grimace, and then looked down at her hands, clearly hating her display of weakness, "a few months ago my father, Lord Reginald Parkinson, who is a renowned potions master took me out to gather some ingredients that are very rare and can only be harvested at certain times, one of them being the full moon," she made a pitiful keening noise as she said "we weren't alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so none of the characters or original plot lines creatures belong to me... unfortunately.

This story is dedicated to my loverly Shelentei1991, hope you enjoy it even if no one else does.

Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the dementors in third year Harry realizing how easily he has been manipulated by Dumbledore after he gets sent back to the Dursley´s for another summer, he snaps, how will the existing world react when they understand the boy they once worshiped will become their destruction.

Alrighty so I know I've been an evil cow for holding out on you guys again sooooooo I decided to make this an apology chapter, (I'm hoping you'll all be satisfied with length and story :-D), an let me know what yall think, lotsa cyber love.

Oh an a big thank you to my reviewers, your definitely helping the nutter in my head to chill out :-p. So onwards.

Chapter 5-

Harry looked over to them as they stood in the doorway laughing, he cocked his head and allowed a small smirk onto his face, these people were his family, not those foul beasts that the rest of the world had the nerve to call his relatives, they didn't deserve to share his blood.

"So my lovely Harry, now that you have us here what are you going to do with us?" Fred asked leering slightly towards the green eyed boy in an attempt to make him laugh and even more of an attempt to make him blush, this just resulted in another smirk from Harry, and a severe pout from thee redhead at his lack of response.

"as much as I hate to agree with gingers," Theo started, then grinned at the identical growls coming from the twins, "what are you wanting us to do with this," he trailed off as he allowed his eyes to travel over the bloody lumps, his eyebrow raising in unadulterated disgust at the Dursley's, "mess." He finished off with a wink to Harry to show his amusement at the muggles' treatment.

"To be honest guys, I hadn't given it an awful lot of thought. All I wanted was to hurt them, I wanted to make them scream and to have them beg for mercy, I wanted them to know how it felt to be weak and pathetic." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "actually that's a lie, I didn't want it, I needed it, just like I needed them to feel exactly what I felt throughout my life in this hell, to put them through it and see how they come out at the end" he looked towards the group, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but." He paused and looked down at his feet, fiddling with his hands, this was the moment he was dreading, "I'm... I don't think I can continue on the way I have, not anymore, not after what I learnt tonight." He seemed to square his shoulders and brace himself. "I think that if I'm going to fight at all, I'm going to fight for what these things deserve and then maybe just a bit of torture," he looked up suddenly, his eyes hard with determination. "After everything that I've found out, the light side," he spat out the last words like they were a poison, "well let's just say that they deserve everything that's coming to them."

"I think now would be the right time for you to tell us exactly what happened here tonight." Neville took charge for the second time that evening, the sight of Harry, his little brother in that state was enough to make him step up, Harry needed him so he needed to take over until their little brother was back. The only thing was he couldn't wrap his head around the blood, around the mess that had been made and the pure hatred that had been released upon those muggles. Not that he really cared about the Dursley's, but Harry was always so patient with these people, he had put up with so much from them in his life so the very idea of what they could have done to make him snap so badly, it made him want to restart the torture himself. "How about you start off with what happened when you got back here at the beginning of summer?"

«×»«×»«×»

After Harry had told them all of what had transpired since his return to Privet Drive he leaned back using his arms to brace himself from behind on top of the kitchen counter, and waited for their reactions. Fred had begun spinning his wand around in his hand frantically, George had wrapped himself around the only girl holding the both of them in place, Theo was gripping Neville's arm in a vice like grip (which was no small thing), whilst Neville himself had closed his eyes chanting through all the Latin names of his herbology projects to try and distract from the homicidal urges they were all currently feeling, then Pansy began to growl, her previously deep coffee brown eyes were now glowing a tell tale amber and her rage was so great her teeth and nails had begun to sharpen drastically even though it wasn't even close to the moon phase.

George let his grip loosen slightly in case he needed to leap away from her, but he still held on, trying to mutter nonsensical words in her ear in an attempt to calm her down some. Fred looked over to them in mild panic, he knew logically that Pansy would never harm George she loved him almost as much as he did, and possibly, though it hadn't been confirmed by either parties, in a very different way then he did, Theo and Neville watched it all warily this had happened before as she was a teenage girl and prone to emotional outbursts, but it had never been this drastic a change, if they didn't know better then they would have thought that it was the full moon.

Harry leapt into action, he stalked around the pair and faced the black haired girl, she was beginning to look feral, he sighed and allowed the less broken part of his mind to take over the steering, he looked the werewolf in the eye and snarled, she jerked her body towards him but George still had a grip, he started shaking his head to try and stop the boy from his plan. Harry grinned up at him then growled at Pansy again she lurched out of the red heads grip and shot over to the insane young man. She made a high pitched keening noise in the back of her throat and started nuzzling into Harry's neck, he responded by patting her hair, she began shuddering as the changes reversed and her human side was again the more pronounced, she looked up sheepishly to Harry first, then turned towards the rest of their family, her pack, "sorry you guys, I may have overreacted slightly."

"Slightly" Theo stated deadpanned, "we almost get chewed into mush, and it's slightly." He sighed dramatically "ya know Pans, I would hate to be there when you really wanted to cause some damage, I mean sheesh, talk about overkill."

"one Theo shut up and stop watching those muggles movies they will make your brain melt and two Harry how did you do that?" questioned Neville, the other boys had watched the scene with trepidation, they wouldn't have been able to help at all with magic as the ministry would have detected something and either blamed Harry or turned up to view the tortured muggles, so they were mildly screwed. So when Pansy had leapt free of George and reached the black haired boy they were ready to panic, then that happened, it was all very confusing.

"I think you should make them guess" Pansy smirked lightly, still feeling a bit off kilter from the premature part-transformation.

"Nooooo," cried both the twins dramatically, having both recovered from the incident with remarkable speed,

"Please oh amazing and masterful leader.."

"..You can't leave us, your loyal slaves slash family to the painful rigours of our own imagination!"

"..As that is just.."

"..Mean.." Fred finished lamely.

"well as you begged so prettily" harry winked at them, "I guess I can show you, but you must promise that this is our secret," he teased them knowing full well that telling anything any of them talked about or did would never have crossed any of their minds.

"Harry, you wound us.." George started looking affronted,

"..We would never.."

"..Ever even consider telling.."

"..Anything, ever, at all.."

".. And all of us are now emotionally damaged.."

"..Because you think we are even mildly capable of that.." they both huffed and crossed their arms in a sulk.

The green eyed youth started laughing, this time a pure childish giggle, "I'm sorry I insulted your delicate sensibilities," he managed to say in between chuckles, "However I think this more than makes up for any insult that I may have managed." He then walked into a clear part of the kitchen winked then began to change, his form crouched down onto all fours and he began to grow, until there was no Harry stood there but a giant dire wolf.

Pansy walked over to the giant wolf and buried her hand in his ruff, she turned her head to look at the dumbfounded boys and grinned, "And this is why my wolf didn't fight him, he is very clearly an alpha, my alpha"

"Well paint me orange and call me a Weasly" muttered Theo, "ouch that was hardly necessary, I think I've had more than enough shockers for one night thank you" he hissed to the twins who had given him identical smacks round the head.

"How come you didn't tell us before Harry? You know we would have only been proud of you and it might of encouraged us to speed up learning, didn't McGonagall say that it took years to perfect, and we've only been trying since Easter, so how?" Neville was babbling slightly, he seemed to realise this and promptly blushed, Harry morphed back to his original form, looking slightly miniscule when compared to the beast he could become.

"I'm not too sure how or why but after what happened to Siri, and the bumbling escape that Granger involved herself in," he growled slightly, "I mean if id have known that was a ruddy time turner I could have got you guys to help and nothing would have gone wrong, Siri would be free, Pettigrew would have had the kiss already, and I wouldn't be here," he waved his arm around limply, "is it too much to ask just to get away from all this?"

"Harry, no its not too much, and the for all of us none of us have a family outside this group, if circumstances were different any of us would have taken you home with us, but I'm barely welcome home myself, plus death eater parents, same with Theo, we bring the boy-who-lived-to-torment-them home you'd disappear and I couldn't deal with that not that id let you close enough to them for it to happen but still, then there are the weasels and longbottoms, and they're all so stuffed up Dumbles' arse that sunlight is a myth, and they'd never go against that demented old freaks orders anyway" she sighed, "tell you what though soon as were all 17 I vote we leave buy a massive bit of land and screw the rest of the world." She then grinned happily at the thought, the boys' grinning as well at the thought of escaping their own personal hells.

"It a promise, as soon as were able." Harry wrapped his arms around the girl, ever since she'd been bitten, her family had treated her with contempt, her mother's only response to her was a disgusted sneer at the 'mongrel' she'd become, and her father took malicious glee in informing her every time he saw her, that it was only a matter of time before they conceived and raise another heir and could disown her, that she was only allowed to live off them until they had another heir and that child wasn't a disappointing half-breed monster, and there was a good chance that her mother could be pregnant already, it was only a matter of time.

Theo then clapped his hands brusquely dispelling the moment, "look you guys as much as I agree and want to get involved, we have bigger things to worry about now, such as the puddle of goop you made Harry"

"Oh yeah, id sort of forgotten about that." He smiled, "whoopsie, so anyone got a clue about what to do, because I really, really don't."

"well as far as I can tell we have a few options, we can fix them up far away from here or stolen wand or something so we have magic, and obliviate the bastards so they cant go telling on you, this way you got guardians and everyone can forget about this, or we can kill them, make it look like either a wizard hate crime against muggles and they were picked randomly, but I can see people being suspicious, having it done as revenge against you for killing the dark lord and you just weren't here, or have it as a muggle mugging. Shut it you two," he snapped as Fred and George both started snickering at the last words, "and I'm immune to that pout as well you know," as the twins tried to worm their way out of a telling off by pouting further.

"In all honestly I don't want them to live, but if I'm out the house and they were killed it would raise suspicions to Dumbledore and the ministry." He banged his head against the marble of the counter and hissed, then looked at them with a funny look in his eyes. The group all in one took a step away from Harry not trusting the glint that had appeared.

"Whatever you're thinking, no matter what it is it's a unanimous no." Pansy exclaimed, not liking the sick feeling in her stomach, as she anticipated what was going to happen.

"but if I were here as well, and I was injured but somehow survived with no memory of the attack, or a memory of random muggles doing this then maybe it could work." He continued on as though she hadn't spoken, "I think that this will work, now I like the idea of a muggle attack, it would spread fear among the wizards, that not even I'm safe from the muggles, then they are more likely to disagree with the old coot what the time comes, and also poor little Harry Potter his parents are murdered, then the last of his family brutally tortured and killed in front of him, and maybe I could become emancipated so then HE cant decide anything for me and ill have plenty of backing, I mean is it any wonder he wants to live by himself so no one else is hurt, I could pretty much do what I want almost free and then if Pansy gets disowned ill have a home to take her in, and any of the others if worse comes to worse." He continued to mutter to himself, deciding on a plan, that all the others knew they wouldn't want anything to do with, killing the muggles was fine but from what they gathered, they would have to hurt Harry to make it believable, and that was a purely sickening thought.

"I think we should run.."

"..Away very quickly.."

".. And quietly so he doesn't.."

"..Notice, then we can escape.."

"..And have nothing to do with this idiocy.."

"..He seems to think is an actual plan.." the twins spoke in rough whispers their wide eyes belied their true feelings and there was no hint of the jokers at this point, there was only fear at the idea of hurting their brother.

"okay I have the entire plan, well planned" Harry stated before the others could decide what to do, "so we need to kill these cretins, make it look like everything of value was stolen, or broken, the entire house needs to be smashed to pieces." He smirked at the idea of destroying everything they ever held dear, " I think I might keep them alive for them to watch that, or at least my dearest auntie Petunia, I think that this house was all she lived for if you exclude the big little piggy and the walrus." He shook his head and brought himself back to the plan, "then comes the bit I know you're all going to hate," he paused looking at the pale faces as they waited for him to confirm their fears, "I'm going to need you to get me into a similar state as them, I need it to seem like I barely survived, and I know I'm asking an awful lot, but if this goes the way I plan, then ill be free and you guys will be as well and well all have an escape, and I know how difficult this will be for all of you because the thought of doing it to anyone of you guys makes me want to gag. But if you do, and believe me I am not above begging, things. Will. Get. Better." He punctuated the last few lines as though that would help to convince them.

"No. No. No. No. No. I refuse to have anything to do with this ridiculous idea Hadrian James Potter." Pansy began to screech, (little did the rest of the populous at Hogwarts realise the reason Pansy could reach such an impressive grating quality to her screeches and whining was because of the canine in her, it was one of the reasons she did it as not many people wanted to get close to her, and were less likely to realise what she was), all of the boys began to cringe and slink back, including Harry. "How dare you think any of us could consider hurting you," she demanded, as she began to break down at the thought of Harry being injured, let alone by their hands, "none of us are going to help you with this, not one." She sniffed then flung herself onto the nearest human, who happened to be George, and clung to him for dear life as her body shook with dry sobs.

"Pans, please, just think about it for two minutes, it would mean I am no longer under anyone's control that ill be safe, able to decide things for myself, please Pans." Harry begged his voice soft as he tried to make them all understand. I think this is what I need, and if I have to suffer slightly for it then so be it." He finished his voice still soft but his tone harder. They could tell the decision had been made and nothing could change his mind. They all sagged slightly as they understood what they'd need to do.

"I hope you understand little brother.."

"..That none of us want to help you.."

"..In this, but we will.."

"..But I hope you understand what this means.."

"..For the rest of us, and that you are going to be brought back.."

"..From the dead, if you dare to leave us.."

"..And also that you are going to owe us so very.."

"..Much that your grandbabies are still going to be.."

"..Paying off the debt.." the red heads finished, with a hard look on their normally jovial faces.

"I agree with the menaces, I hate the idea, you have no idea how much I hate it, but if this means your freedom, then I feel I need to help, stupid Gryffindor chivalry, why I insisted against Slytherin ill never know, it would have beaten any and all of these ridiculous tendencies out of me." Neville muttered shocking everyone around him. Having known Neville for years now, they had never suspected he'd have argued against going into Slytherin, Huffelpuff maybe, but Slytherin?.

"I guess ill let peer pressure get the best of me," Theo attempted humour, but failed by his shaky tone, "but if you think were letting you get away with this without consequences later on, you are so very wrong. I'm going to make you suffer." He smirked, "trust me."

Harry smiled up at them all, he knew how hard this was but it was a necessity, if anyone suspected him, it was Azkaban no questions asked, but he could spin it, he knew he could, it was just a matter of planning it all out.

"Right then its time to think of all possible outcome guys and then beat me to a bloody pulp." His light tone made Pansy start growling again.

Okay I really hope you guys like, I know I'm going slowish with this but I'm hoping from now on will be faster paced, this chapter was really difficult for some reason and it took countless cups of coffee and at least 5 big bottles of lucozade to get it done so very hyper jai, just so you know this is bad news for all around me, hehe pity my friends and family, or laugh sadistically makes no odds to me.

Please review and let me know how you think I'm doing, oh alsoooooo for those concerned Draco will be making an appearance within the next couple of chapters if not the next one then the one after I swear and also Sirius because he's just amazing.

Cheers and see you all next week...


End file.
